medinfotim_2015fandomcom-20200214-history
7.1. Virtual reality and active vision methods
Dragomir Raluca. Link: http://moodle.umft.ro/user/profile.php?id=9826 Dragos Lacramioara. Link: http://moodle.umft.ro/course/view.php?id=852 Dragut Adela Alexandra. Link: http://moodle.umft.ro/user/profile.php?id=9883 Seria B.Grupa 13. Realitatea virtuala Realitatea virtuala (expresie provenită din engleză de la Virtual reality sau VR) se referă la ambianțe artificiale create pe calculator care oferă o simulare a realității atât de reușită, încât utilizatorul poate căpăta impresia de prezență fizică aproape reală, atât în anumite locuri reale, cât și în locuri imaginare. ' '''Mult timp asociată cu jocul, cu divertismentul, realitatea virtuală a fost, în ultimii ani, înhămată la carul utilităţii practice: mai întâi, s-a dovedit utilă ca mijloc de antrenament pentru piloţi, paraşutişti... Apoi, a intrat în muzee şi expoziţii, cu un scop educativ, reconstituind vizual interioare ori peisaje, dând vizitatorului prilejul şi impresia unei imersii în amosfera locului. Dar posibilităţile oferite de această elaborată iluzie sunt departe de a fi epuizate: mai nou, realitatea virtuală îşi găseşte un câmp de aplicare tot mai larg în medicină, de la pregătirea chirurgilor până la tratarea, prin simulări atent concepute, a unor afecţiuni dintre cele mai diverse. = Aspecte generale privind RV in medicina = În prezent, RV în medicină evoluează în mod semnificativ, datorită tehnologiei ieftine și a soluțiilor terapeutice accesibile. Istoric Primele aplicații ale RV în sănătate datează de la începutul anilor 1990, atunci când medicii au avut nevoie de o tehnologie avansată pentru a vizualiza datele medicale complexe, mai ales în timpul planificării chirurgicale și a intervențiilor. Acestea au fost inspirate de folosirea simulatoarelor de zbor în timpul antrenamentelor piloţilor. Câțiva ani mai târziu, aplicațiile RV s-au extins şi în alte domenii, cum ar fi psihologia și tehnicile de reabilitare, imagistica şi diagnoza medicală, chirurgia la distanţă sau medicina de urgenţă. Astăzi, tehnologia bazată pe realitatea virtuală a evoluat, costurile s-au redus, iar dispozitivele de intervenţie au devenit din ce in ce mai variate ca funcţii şi ca performanţă. La începutul anilor 1990, un psiholog american, dr. Ralph Lamson, a avut ideeea de de a încerca să-şi trateze frica de înălţime - '''acrofobie', în termeni medicali - de care suferea cu ajutorul acestei noutăţi tehnologice: realitatea virtuală. A adunat în jurul său un grup de pacienţi care sufereau de aceeaşi fobie şi a început să experimenteze, cu ajutorul lor, terapia prin realitate virtuală. În simularea computerizată creată de dr. Lamson, pacienţii se vedeau pe ei înşişi intrând într-un local (o situaţie lipsită de risc), în cele din urmă trebuind să traverseze (tot în realitatea virtuală) un spaţiu gol, mergând pe o scândură aşezată sus, deasupra podelei - situaţie care le punea mari probleme, datorită fobiei lor specifice. În mintea lor, senzaţia pericolului şi spaima asociată acesteia (pe care le percepeau ca şi cum ar fi fost vorba de ceva real) coexistau cu conştiinţa faptului că se aflau, totuşi, "cu picioarele pe pământ", în mediul sigur al laboratorului de experimentări. Iar această idee a siguranţei şi obişnuirea cu senzaţia înălţimii, prin repetări frecvente ale imersiei în realitatea simulată, i-a ajutat pe mulţi să scape de acrofobie, iar pe dr. Lamson să pună bazele acestui nou domeniu de experimentare şi tratament: terapia cu ajutorul realităţii virtuale - VRT (virtual reality therapy). Un articol publicat în 1994 în revista de specialitate Psychology Today consemna succesul remarcabil obţinut de dr. Ralph Lamson: cca. 90% dintre pacienţii săi, trataţi prin această metodă, au izbutit să-şi depăşească teama de înălţime şi să facă lucruri pe care nici nu şi le-ar fi putut imagina înainte de tratament: să se suie pe acoperişul casei ca să cureţe jgheaburile streşinilor, să urce 15 etaje cu un lift cu pereţi de sticlă, instalat pe exteriorul unei clădiri, să facă ascensiuni montane sau să conducă maşina pe un pod lung, aşezat la mare înălţime deasupra apei, Pe urmele acestor experimente şi ale indicaţiilor formulate de Lamson în cartea sa Virtual Therapy, publicată în 1997, în care explică bazele medicale ale acestei metode, VRT e folosită astăzi cu succes în tratamentul tulburărilor anxioase şi al mai multor fobii, foarte diverse: · agorafobia - teama de spaţii largi şi/sau aglomerate, ce poate declanşa atacuri de panică şi afectează viaţa socială şi profesională a pacientului. · claustrofobia - teama de spaţii strâmte, închise, ce duce la refuzul de a merge cu liftul, de a călători cu metroul etc. · diferite zoofobii - teama intensă, iraţională, de anumite animale; de pildă arahnofobia(teama de păianjeni) · frica de zbor, care îi impiedică pe cei afectaţi de ea să călătorească cu avionul, cu repercusiuni, uneori, asupra vieţii de familie şi profesionale. · frica de a conduce maşina · "frica de doctor" - o teamă disporporţionat de mare de procedurile medicale, de la injecţii până la intervenţii stomatologice. Toate aceste fobii pot fi tratate cu şanse mari de succes, prin expunerea, în spaţiul virtual, a pacientului la ceea ceea ce îi declanşează frica; obişnuirea treptată cu stimulul perceput ca periculos îl ajută pe pacient să îşi controleze reacţiile şi să îşi depăşească teama iraţională. Stresul post-traumatic:O situaţie în care terapia virtuală şi-a dovedit marea utilitate este stresul post-traumatic, căruia îi sunt victime, printre alţii, numeroşi militari întorşi de pe front. Martori la întâmplări sângeroase, apăsaţi permanent de povara răspunderii faţă de misiune şi de camarazii lor, victime ei înşişi, uneori, ai unor răniri fizice, uneori invalidante, ei suferă, odată întorşi acasă, de pe urma unor răni sufleteşti care le spulberă, adesea, capacitatea de readaptare la viaţa obişnuită. Sănătatea mintală zdruncinată aduce după ea distrugerea vieţii normale de familie, a vieţii sociale, a celei profesionale, făcând uneori din foştii combatanţi adevarate epave umane. . Deşi soldaţii formează "grosul" cazurilor diagnosticate cu tulburare de stres post-traumatic, problema e frecvent întâlnită şi la alte care persoane care au fost victime sau martori ai unor întâmplări traumatizante, cu impact individual sau colectiv, de pildă la supravieţuitori ai unor dezastre naturale sau atentate. În Abordarea psihologică, prima resursă de tratament în aceste cazuri dificile, a început să beneficieze, recent, şi de ajutorul terapiei de expunere virtuală. Pacienţii sunt expuşi, în mod repetat, la aceste amintiri dureroase, puşi să retrăiască - în realitate virtuală -situaţiile traumatizante respective, iar reacţiile corespunzătoare sunt analizate şi mecanismele psihice - explicate. Experimente realizate pe veteranii războiului din Vietnam au demonstrat o rată de succes promiţătoare: 45% dintre aceştia au constatat o îmbunătăţire a simptomelor stresului post-traumatic. În cazul soldaţilor care luptaseră în Irak şi Afganistan, proporţia a fost de 62%, după un număr mediu de 7 şedinţe de terapie virtuală. E interesant faptul că rata de succes e mai mare la soldaţii mai tineri, mai familiarizaţi cu tehnologiile virtuale şi de aceea, cred cercetătorii, mai receptivi la acest gen de terapie. Atât în cazul fobiilor, cât şi al stresului post-traumatic, terapia prin realitate virtuală pare să funcţioneze cel mai bine nu singură, ci ca parte dintr-un arsenal terapeutic compus din diverse metode. Funcţionează bine în special în combinaţie cu terapia cognitiv-comportamentală - o metodă prin care pacienţii sunt antrenaţi să facă faţă unor situaţii dificile pentru ei, prin exersarea unor comportamente şi atitudini corespunzătoare. Dependente: Diversele toxicomanii reprezintă un domeniu în care ajutorul VRT ar putea fi de mare folos, deşi încercările sunt abia la început. Un experiment de evaluare a impactului realităţii virtuale asupra celor dependenţi de alcool a fost realizat la Universitatea Houston, SUA, cu participarea a 40 de persoane dependente: acestea au fost expuse la simulări foarte elaborate ale unor situaţii de viaţă - participarea la o petrecere unde oamenii beau alcool, intrarea într-un bar sau într-un magazin unde se vindeau băuturi spirtoase - în care li se ofereau băuturi la alegere, simularea fiind înzestrată chiar şi cu mirosuri corespunzătoare, pentru o iluzie completă. Rezultatele au arătat că reacţiile de răspuns ale persoanelor dependente erau similare cu cele din viaţa reală, ceea ce îi face pe cercetători să spere că, într-o bună zi, realitatea virtuală va putea fi folosită pentru a modela comportamentul alcoolicilor şi va ajuta, astfel, la obţinerea unui control mai bun al reacţiilor şi la vindecarea dependenţei. Trecând de la pacien'Ț'''i la medici, realitatea virtuală îşi găseşte şi aici un rost - unul foarte important. Pornind de la succesul antrenamentelor virtuale în pregătirea piloţilor militari şi civili, oamenii deștiință s-au întrebat dacă medicii nu ar putea beneficia și ei de un asemenea tip de pregatire, și au inițiat, in acest scop ,cercetării edificatoare. Până în momentul de faţă, specializarea care profită cel mai mult de pe urma realităţii virtuale este chirurgia. '''Planificarea chirurgicala' Dispozitivele chirurgicale de planificare sunt similare cu sistemele de antrenare, dar cu o diferență: un sistem de planificare chirurgicală preia datele reale ale pacientului și le combină în timp real, printr-o interacțiune grafică pe calculator ce reproduce anatomia pacientului. RV oferă şansa de a repeta o intervenţie chirurgicală de un număr mare de ori înainte de procedura reală, în scopul de a îmbunătăți actul medical . Planificarea chirurgicală este pusă în aplicare în Uniunea Europeană printr-un proiect numit IERAPSI (Integrated Environment for Rehearsal and Planning of Surgical Interventions), care se bazează pe vederea stereoscopică virtuala. În cadrul unui proiect realizat de cercetatorii de la NASA, numit Virtual Collaborative Clinic Project, cercetătorii au dezvoltat Cybercalpel, un sistem de simulare pentru planificarea chirurgicală. Acest sistem reconstituie un organ uman preluat de la un dispozitiv CT și proiectează un model virtual pentru procedura practica. De exemplu, endoscopia virtuală rezolvă problemele întâlnite în intervenţiile endoscopice clasice, cum ar fi complicațiile (perforațiile, hemoragiile), sau costurile ridicate. Endoscopia virtuală îmbină tomografia cu tehnicile tri-dimensionale pentru a reproduce un organ similar cu cel original. Modelul virtual 3D permite chirurgului să navigheze în jurul organului simulat. Acest tip de endoscopie este non-invazivă şi mai puțin costisitoare, neînregistrându-se complicații raportate până în prezent. În unele discipline clinice, cum ar fi neurochirurgia, proiectarea diverselor tehnici și anticiparea rezultatului procedurii duc la dezvoltarea unui tratament individualizat personalizat, cu un impact mare asupra rezultatelor intervenției. Reconstituirile 3D sunt extrem de utile în planificarea intervențiilor neurochirurgicale invazive. Principiile stereotacticii - capacitatea de a localiza un anumit punct folosind poziții geometrice relative, sunt îndeplinite prin punerea în aplicare a RV în planificarea chirurgicală. Un robot ghidat, proiectat de Levalee et al și Shahidi et al, navighează printr-un set de date tridimensionale și integrează informațiile primite de la un scanner RMN pentru a afişa modificările anatomice ale ţesutului cerebral. Bisturiul virtual: ''' Pentru moment, rezultatele cele mai bune au fost obţinute în domeniul chirurgiei laparoscopice. Aceasta presupune "intrarea" în corpul pacientului nu prin tăieturi mari şi vizualizarea directă a organului de operat, ci prin incizii mici, prin care se introduc atât instrumentele chirurgicale, cât şi un endoscop (un dispozitiv cu o micro-cameră video), cu ajutorul căruia chirurgul vede ceea ce are de făcut. Principalul avantaj al acestui tip de intervenţie este acela că lasă plăgi operatorii mai mici, micşorând astfel riscul de infecţie şi timpul necesar vindecării. Pentru ca un asemenea antrenament să-şi atingă scopul, sunt necesare programe şi aparatură foarte performante. Unele simulatoare (cum e cel prezentat în clipul de mai jos) oferă un fel de "jocuri", în care e necesară realizarea unor acţiuni menite să amelioreze manualitatea chirurgului, dar fără cadrul vizual tipic unei intervenţii chirurgicale - interiorul corpului uman. Dar se poate şi mai realist decât atât: există firme de profil care proiectează şi construiesc simulatoare de mare fidelitate, ce rulează programe de "operaţii virtuale" astfel concepute, încât reproduc chiar senzaţiile chirurgului în timpul unei intervenţii reale, pentru ca acesta să îşi poată ajusta reacţiile. Unul dintre cele mai avansate astfel de aparate, LSW 3.0, fabricat de compania suedeză Surgical Science, nu numai că înfăţişează, cu mare acurateţe, anatomia organelor şi a ţesuturilor, dar recrează şi senzaţia atingerii: chirurgul "simte" când atinge, cu instrumentul, ţesutul virtual. E şi un mod de a-l face pe medic să-şi dea seama când greşeşte, dar şi o metodă de a îmbunătăţi fineţea mişcărilor. Şi, într-adevăr, un studiu publicat în 2002 de Universitatea Yale, SUA, arată că medicii chirurgi antrenaţi cu ajutorul unui simulator de operaţii laparoscopice au făcut, la prima lor intervenţie, o treabă mult mai bună decât colegii lor care nu beneficiaseră de antrenament virtual: au fost mai eficienţi şi au făcut mai puţine erori. '''Un alt studiu, realizat în Danemarca, în cadrul a 7 secţii de obstetrică-ginecologie din spitale, a arătat şi el că medicii antrenaţi cu ajutorul unui simulator de operaţii laparoscopice au obţinut, la o evaluare comparativă, scoruri mult mai mari faţă de medicii dintr-un grup de control, care nu făcuseră astfel de pregătire: medicii antrenaţi virtual au obţinut un scor de 33 de puncte (echivalând cu o experienţă obţinută prin practicarea a 20-50 de intervenţii de acest tip), în vreme ce ceilaţi chirurgi au obţinut un scor mediu de 23 de puncte, corespunzând experienţei pe care ar fi dobândit-o în urma efectuării a doar 5 intervenţii asemănătoare. ' Concluzia': deşi un simulator nu poate niciodată reproduce INTEGRAL complexitatea situaţiilor ce pot fi întâlnite în cursul unei intervenţii chirurgicale reale, îl ajută imens de mult pe chirurg "să-şi facă mâna", cum se spune - să dobândească acea subtilă şi desăvârşită coordonare dintre ochi, creier şi mână, care poate face diferența între o operație reușită și una ratată. Deja profesorii universitari şi medicii îndrumători din secţiile de chirurgie văd în simulatoarele de operaţii şi o unealtă didactică utilă, în viitor, pentru evaluarea şi departajarea studenţilor şi a rezidenţilor (nu există încă un cadru legal pentru aceasta, deoarece foarte puţine spitale îşi pot permite asemenea dotări extrem de costisitoare). Dar dincolo de aspectul didactic, stă ceva mult mai important: siguranţa şi confortul pacienţilor, şansele lor la viaţă şi sănătate, care depind enorm de priceperea chirurgului, atunci când situaţia impune o operaţie. Simulatorul de paraȘutism este noua “jucĂrie” a Armatei Britanice O inovaţie tehnologică de ultimă oră, în valoare de 600.000 de euro, ajută trupele militare britanice să execute salturi cu paraşuta în... lumea virtuală. Ministerul Britanic al Apărării şi-a dezvelit cel mai recent echipament, proiectat special să umple golul dintre teoria aruncării cu paraşuta şi salturile pe viu. Acesta îi va ajuta pe membrii Forţelor Armate să stăpânească arta paraşutismului, familiarizându-i cu alinierea la uşa unui avion, lansarea din carlingă şi aterizarea în siguranţă. Desigur, programul de antrenament rulează şi o serie de situaţii de urgenţă, pentru ca paraşutiştii să poată exersa proceduri extreme "la adăpostul" simulării. Şcoala de paraşutişti a Forţelor Aeriene Regale, din Brize Norton, lângă Oxford, a achiziţionat simulatorul în ianuarie 2011, urmând ca primul curs oficial în care îl va folosi să aibă loc în martie a.c. Cursanţii paraşutişti sunt suspendaţi într-un ham şi poartă ochelari de realitate virtuală pentru a exersa salturile într-o serie de medii realistice, posibile. Sistemul va fi folosit în pregătirea oricărui soldat căruia i se va cere să folosească o paraşută. Instructorul de paraşutism poate vizualiza pe ecrane de înaltĂ definiţie ceea ce priveȘte fiecare student în ochelari, precum şi o imagine de ansamblu a unui grup de paraşutişti, ce poate număra până la opt studenţi. Cursanţii vor putea fi familiarizaţi şi testaţi de simulator la un nivel atins înainte numai în cadrul salturilor reale. Iar cea mai importantă trăsătură a sistemului este posibilitatea însuşirii unor proceduri de urgenţă, care vor pregăti mai bine trupele să gestioneze o largă gamă de situaţii posibile. = „Creierul de sticla” – creaţia care îţi permite sa vezi în timp real cum lucreaza propriul creier = Sistemul combină scanarea cerebrală, înregistrarea activităţii electrice a creierului şi realitatea virtuală, permiţând o „călătorie” în timp real prin creierul unei persoane. Sistemul a fost dezvoltat de Philip Rosedale, creator al jocului de realitate virtuală Second Life, şi de Adam Gazzaley, neurolog în cadrul Universităţii California - San Francisco, care şi-au prezentat recent creaţia la Festivalul Interactiv South by Southwest (SXSW).Gazzaley afirmă că, prin această modalitate de a intra în structurile creierului şi de a-i vedea activitatea, „biofeedback-ul a ajuns la nivelul următor”. Creierul astfel vizualizat aparţinea soţiei lui Rosedale, Yvette, care a purtat o cască echipată cu numeroşi electrozi de electroencefalogramă (EEG); aceştia măsurau diferenţele de potenţial electric, înregistrând astfel activitatea electrică a creierului. Anterior, creierul lui Yvette fusese scanat cu ajutorul rezonanţei magnetice, pentru a dezvălui structura şi reţeau de conexiuni neuronale. În cursul demonstraţiei, Phillip Rosedale a purtat o cască de realitate virtuală cu ajutorul căreia putea explora creierul soţiei sale în 3-D, activitatea cerebrală a acesteia, înregistrată prin EEG, fiind evidenţiată de pulsuri luminoase. Imaginile, proiectate pe un ecran, permiteau spectatorilor să vadă acelaşi lucru. „Creierul de sticlă” nu arată cu adevărat ce gândea Yvette Rosedale, ci doar înfăţişa, prin intermediul semnalelor EEG, o imagine a activităţii creierului ei. Dar echipa lui Adam Gazzaley sperĂ ca, în cele din urmă, SĂ se apropie de decodificarea semnalelor cerebrale Și sĂ le poatĂ prezenta pe ecran, cu ajutorul sistemului de realitate virtualĂ. Deşi pare doar un joc amuzant, în realitate sistemul poate avea aplicaţii importante, în special terapeutice. Faptul că pot vizualiza activitatea propriului creier i-ar putea ajuta, de pildă, pe cei ce suferă de traumatisme cerebrale sau alte probleme neurologice să vadă în ce mod le afectează aceste probleme activitatea cerebrală şi să înveţe să o corecteze . Avantaje ale utilizĂrii RV în medicina Principalele beneficii aduse de realitatea virtuală în medicină sunt: · Interacţiunea informaţională şi senzorială complexă; · Reprezentarea şi simularea avansată, bazată pe imitarea formei, aspectului şi comportamentului unui obiect din lumea reală; senzaţii percepute la nivel tactil (texturi, temperaturi), sau provocate de forţe de rezistenţă, reacţiune sau vibraţii; · Posibilitatea de a modifica realitatea prezentată, pentru a scoate în evidenţă anumite evenimente, sau a introduce informaţii suplimentare; Probleme de siguranta O preocupare comună în dezvoltarea de tehnologie bazată pe RV este problema de securitate, asociată cu experiența simulată în mediul virtual. RV poate induce probleme fizice și psihice, cum ar fi: răul de mișcare, lipsa de control, reacțiile nepotrivite în lumea reală, un sentiment diminuat de prezenţă. În general, consecințele negative ale folosirii RV sunt rare, ușoare și pasagere. Concluzii: In opinia noastra, tehnicile de realitate virtuală sunt în curs de dezvoltare în domenii științifice actuale, cum ar fi medicina sau ingineria. Posibilitățile, abordările și soluțiile în aplicațiile bazate pe realitatea virtuală sunt imense. Terapia medicală avansează, datorită RV și a sistemelor de simulare. Inovațiile în tehnologia informaţiei, împreună cu costurile reduse ale produselor hardware si software vor rafina și vor spori eficiența, expertiza și competența actului medical, în scopul de a asigura confort pentru pacient și o abordare terapeutică adecvată şi sigură. Eficacitatea experienței realității virtuale poate fi îmbunătățită prin munca de colaborare a echipelor multidisciplinare de specialiști din domeniile: inginerie, software, medicină, hardware. În prezent, datorită miniaturizării și creșterii performanțelor echipamentelor, limitările RV se estompează, esențiale fiind imagina'Ț'ia, creativitatea și talentul dezvoltatorilor. După cum a declarat Col. Satava, "acum nu mai este vorba doar de sânge şi curaj, este vorba despre biți și bytes".... Bibliografie Ø http://www.livescience.com/44000-virtual-reality-system-reveals-brain.html Ø http://www.descopera.ro Ø www.researchgate.net Ø www.wikipedia.com